No one ever tried
by M.Shelley
Summary: This is a crossover I wrote a while ago. It focuses on a relationship between the Undertaker from Kuroshitsuji and an original character from the world of avatar - Zukos older sister Akiko. I hope this doesn't sound too crazy. Rated M just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

_London 1885_

It was always a pain for her to think of the past. Nothing would hurt her more than this memories. The mess her family was and the terrible happenings she had to see made her sad.

Now she was in another world, she had built up a new life, she married and she was caring a child. And suddenly all the old memories floated her mind.

_7 years before_

"Akiko! Akiko!" Zuko cried. The almost-eighteen-years-old bent down to her little brother and looked at him with sorrow. Pure agony seemed to be in the nine-year-old's eyes. "What is it, Zuko?" She asked calmly, trying to calm him too. Now Zuko started to sob. "A- A- Azula said that father wants you to, to, to marry." _Could have gone better, but could have also gone worse._ "Zuko, you shouldn't take too serious what Azula says. You know she is often not even close to the truth." she started , but was interrupted by the child "But I think this time she could be right. Father seems to plan something and there is this creepy guy around."

She knew who he meant. His name was Zhao, an admiral or something and if she didn't know that her father was as cold as stone when it came to feelings she would have said he was in love with this guy.

"Zuko, wouldn't have father told at least me? Anyway we can't do anything about it, can we? Now, where is Azula? We should check on her before she makes some mess again like yesterday."

_Later that day_

The three children of Prince Ozai were sitting on a large table waiting for their parents to attend the dinner. They sat one next to another, Akiko in the middle to keep Azula and Zuko from fighting. "Akiko?" little Azula started to talk to her elder sister "You're not going to marry, are you? You know this Zhao is an ugly brute, I wouldn't like the thought of him having you in his claws." The other siblings turned their heads, it wasn't normal for their little sister to care about the others.

"Why do you stare at me like that, I admire my big sister, I have respect for you Akiko. It's such a mean world and you stay always calm and friendly, that's something I cannot do." , "Yet." Azula added.

The door swung open and three figures appeared out of the shadows behind it.

Prince Ozai seemed pleased while his wife, Princess Ursa, looked really disgusted. The third figure was Zhao. He had a grin on his face and Akiko could guess what he was thinking. Her face looked as disgusted as her mothers.

They sat down and no one, not the children and their parents neither, said something nor even greeted.

" Father?" Akiko started. She decided to clear the fronts as soon as possible "Why is this creep attending our dinner?"

For a second Ozai's mouth hung open. His elder daughter never spoke like that, not even in private. But he regained his composure at once and answered her questioning look. "Darling, Admiral Zhao is eating with us today so you two get to know each other better. Your mother meant that it would be cruel of me to tell you who your husband is right before the wedding, which will be in two weeks at the dragon festival."

Now it was Akiko's turn to leave her mouth agape. In the next second she stormed out of the room towards her chambers.

" She sure will be willing in two weeks. And you stay here." Ozai held the arm of his wife to secure her stay. "Zhao, you're her future husband, why don't you take care of her while we finish our meal and let you two flirt a little?"

"Yes, my Prince."

_London 1885_

Akiko shuddered of the next memory and her hand clenched over her stomach. Suddenly tears appeared in her eyes and she looked at herself in the mirror. Was her father planning all what happened next? Why don't her mother or some servant, somebody else, anybody, kept him from doing that to her?

She fell down to the floor as the emotions and memories overwhelmed her again.

_Back in the past_

Akiko cried on her bed when she suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" she shouted.

The door swung open and revealed Zhao's angry look. "I was never a man of patience." he said walking straight towards her bed. Akiko turned to see him standing besides her bed. Suddenly she knew what was going to happen. Her body shivered. _No, No, No _was all she could think.

She tried to call for help. The guards, the servants, her family, anybody had to hear her.

While she tried to call for help Zhao had undressed and was now crawling on the bed. Akiko tried to get away from him and soon her bed ended. She fell from the bed, her head hit the floor and for a short moment she was unconscious.

As her eyes opened again she saw him on top of her. Akiko realized that her dress was ripped into pieces that lay around her exposed body.

Zhao grinned evilly and spoke " I just waited for you to wake up so you get used to it before the wedding night." "no, please not" she pleaded quietly. Her next sentence was interrupted by a giant pain in all parts of her body. She must have screamed, but she wasn't sure.

He kept trusting in her for what seemed to be the whole night on the floor beside her bed and left her in the early hours of the next morning crying and screaming, praying to Agni to kill her.

As Princess Ursa came into the dining room for breakfast she was worried for she hadn't seen her daughter yesterday after the dinner. The first thing she saw in the dining hall was Zuko and Azula fighting with food. A fight she stopped in a second. But no signs of Akiko.

" Ozai, I'm going to look for Akiko" she said to her husband and as she saw his angered look she added "Don't try to stop me.".

She headed to her daughter's chambers and soon heard loud screams which made her almost run. Ursa turned to a servant standing in her way. "Why is my daughter crying? What's wrong with her?" the servant gave her a questioning expression "I don't know m'lady. I had free yesterday evening and found her this morning like that. I tried to help her up but she doesn't want me to touch her." Ursa's eyebrows lifted and she went through the wooden doors to Akiko's bedchamber. She stopped in the door frame.

She had never seen such a terrible thing. It wasn't the chaos in the room, it was tiny as ever, but the terrible look of her daughter made her almost cry.

Akiko lay besides her bed, naked with marks all over her body. The dress she wore the last evening lay in pieces around her and there was a little blood on the floor. Her daughter rolled from one side to another, screaming, calling for someone to kill her, crying. She had never seen her in a state like this.

Ursa tried to get closer to her touching her arm, but Akiko turned away and screamed louder "DON'T TOUCH ME! PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME!"

It took Ursa an hour to calm her so she only sobbed and cried. She hugged her daughter and got her dressed in a red, loose robe.

"I want a new room, new chambers with all new furniture and new clothes, or better a new palace with a family that loves me and protects me. I want to go away and not just to ember island." She quietly repeated ever and ever again.

Ursa decided to tell her husband as soon as possible, but as she got out of her daughter's bedchamber she almost bumped in two little, worried faces.

"Mother, is everything alright with Akiko?" they both asked unisono. "No, it isn't. But you two do not go in there, understood? I think she might not be capable of your visit now and you shouldn't see your sister like that." And with that she rushed off to meet her husband.

_London 1885_

Akiko suddenly felt two strong arms around her shoulders. As she looked up she saw bright green eyes. "Bad memories again?" the Undertaker asked. "Unfortunately yes. I really don't know why this keeps appearing ever and ever again. I wish I could delete this from my memories." her answer sounded weak even in her own ears. "No, you wouldn't want this. Think only of the reaper who has to collect your soul one day. It is a lot of work for you to search for deleted pieces of cinematic record. " as he saw that she wasn't pleased with that he added "Besides, it made you who you are now and I love who you are now. Furthermore we never would've met and would that be a pity, wouldn't it?" he finally managed to make her laugh again. "I love you too, you crazy man." she said cuddling into his shirt. "Oh, I almost forgot what I wanted to tell you." he looked surprised "You're not going to leave me, are you?" he looked really terrified, but Akiko only laughed louder. "No, not in a hundred years. I wanted to tell you that we're going to be parents ourselves when my memories turned over me." she said blushing a little. "What?!" now he looked really confused. She decided to repeat it calmly and slowly "We are going to be parents. I am pregnant. We are going to have a baby soon. Understand daddy?" "I think so..." "Are you happy about it?" "Yes, of course yes." he stuttered. Instead of more conversation he started to kiss her.

The Undertaker's shop stayed closed that day.

_A Fire nation prison (1885)_

A young man was walking down the floor towards a certain cell. As he walked in he backed his hood and a red scar was seen.

"Come to ask for advice again, my lord?" the prisoner said. Zuko knew he only wanted to mock him, but couldn't resist to answer "I don't think I need your advice, but maybe we both can help each other.". "You know I don't know where your mother is." "That isn't my issue anymore. I have found her already. She's happily living at ember island with a little daughter named Kiyi."

"What's about your sister?"

"I think she will be fine one day, but not in the next time."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Akiko" and suddenly a huge silence filled the small cell.

"Are you joking? Akiko is dead. My little girl is dead."

"Maybe not. I asked Toph to do a few investigations with me and the result was that all the people who said that she's dead lied. So I am going to bring her back so she can meet you all. The doctor said it could even be good for Azula's health for she admired her much."

"Why did you come here?"

"Oh, my big sister always said that family is the most important thing in the world and that conversation and trust are its ground, so here I am."

As the Fire lord was out of the cell the prisoner started to cry silently because of all the things he didn't know of his children.

_Azula's room_

"Why are you here?" Azula asked laying on her bed, staring up to the ceiling.

"I just wanted to tell you that I might not visit the next weeks." her brother repeated. "WHAT?!" she almost fell to the floor "Do you want to let me rot like a prisoner, like father?!". Her words hurt him, but he quietly answered "No, I'm going to search for Akiko and bring her back."

Suddenly Azula was on her bed again, staring at the ceiling, totally calm. "Oh, Yes, You have to find her, yes, you have to bring her back, so I can be with her again. Two sisters reunited, three siblings, four with that little brat, a family reunited." She kept on repeating "reunited" till he walked out of her room, shudders on his back.

_Ember Island_

"I want to come with you. You can not keep me from that. No one of you." Ursa said with an angry expression towards her son and her youngest daughter. "But Mom, it'll may be dangerous." Zuko repeated "And I want you to stay here mommy", the four-year-old added.

"I'm sure you won't notice my absence and speaking of danger, do you honestly think I didn't face danger in my life, son."

Zuko knew, when she called him "son" he had lost.

_Southern Air temple_

"Are you sure this will work? You know, I lived her for a long time and I never heard of that _portal to another world _thing." , the avatar told his fire bending master.

"I'm not sure, but if you would look at the notes of my sister you would notice, that this is the only thing she could have done.", Zuko repeated. "But how could she get enough energy, so the portal would open? I mean I can use the avatar state, but your sister can't, right?"

You could tell by the look of Zuko's face that he was really annoyed "Just do it ,okay?!"

Two seconds later a bright blue light shone threw the room.

_London 1885_

Akiko went down to her husbands shop. As she opened the door she saw him looking on a picture. It was a photography of their wedding nearly a half year ago. He looked deep in thought, almost lost in the memories, and didn't notice her presence as fast as usual.

" A penny for your thoughts, Mr. Crevan.", she said making him almost jump. With a last look on the photo he answered hanging it back on the wall, "I was just nostalgic, Honey. I remembered the early blossoms of our love." , this answer made her laugh as she came near to him taking his hands in hers. Pulling her closer he asked, " Do you remember how we first met?" , "How could I forget this day?" , "You know I will take your word serious and ask again in fifty years?" , he whispered in her hair. Both of them enjoying the presence of the other one as well as the shared memories.

_London 1880_

Akiko couldn't believe what she just did. She just told her boss that she would no longer work for him. She didn't want to quit but every time she got a new job it took two or tree days till the first of her "co-workers" tried to reach under her dress.

Since the happenings in the Fire-nation, no matter they were two years ago, she couldn't stand the touch of a male.

She cursed herself for it because now she had another day without food and the search for a new job. She new that the work with the machines would make her dying from sickness one day, but it was the only "honorable" way she saw to earn enough money to buy food and maybe a place to stay. But with her system of tree or two days a job she nearly ended up poor and frozen to death. She wanted to give up all hope and just die when suddenly a dark shadow rose before her.

"Greetings, Miss. You look like you could use a job." . Akiko just looked up to the black-haired man before her, her eyes wide and filled with disbelief. Finally she managed to speak out, "Sorry?" "Oh, it seems like I forgot to introduce myself. My apologies for that. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am the head butler of the Phantomhive household, a noble family you might have heard of. And I have an offer for you.", the figure said a smile on his face. As Akiko didn't respond he continued, "My master has a, let's call it, friend. We kind of had an argument last time and so my master doesn't wish to go in person to return him this." he held out a golden piece of jewelery "And to give him this letter. So, Miss, would you go and give it to our friend? I'll pay you well. You'll get 3 pounds. Interested?" A small nod was her only answer.

He gave her the money and the address of the man she should go to.

Meanwhile Akiko wasn't sure if she should really go there. Maybe it was just a trap of some ugly men? She decided that it was not important if she died here or there.

Over the whole street a boy was heard advertising his newspapers "New murders in Whitechapel. Is Jack the Ripper back? Terrible murders in Whitechapel.".

It was a silent afternoon in the Undertaker's shop. He walked over into his small kitchen only used to brew tea humming a little melody.

As the tea kettle was ready the front door opened. "Hello? Anybody there?" a thin voice asked . The Undertaker decided not to respond. Silently like a cat he walked back to his shop and as he stood behind the stranger he bent down and whispered directly in her ear, "Yes, of course I am." To his surprisingly little amusement the stranger jumped a few meters back and almost hit the floor. He bowed down to her and held her small shoulders so she wouldn't fall while she stared at him with horror yet confusion.

Both of them stared for a moment in the other one's eyes. He admiring her golden Irises, she wondering about his green, shining ones. Then her eyelids decided to close.

The Undertaker stood for a moment in silence, the strange girl in his arms, before he started to carry her into the rooms behind his shop.

Finally laying her down in a coffin he had made for the funeral of a noblewoman, whose family close to this day decided that it was cheaper to let their relative burn, he spoke half to himself and half to her , " My, my... What have they done to you? Your hands so fine, your skin so white, such a noble-looking face... and yet such dirt, such common clothing, marks of hunger, close to a cold death in the streets of London, such fear in those beautiful eyes of yours, what could they've done o you, my beautiful little lotus flower?" , with the last words he cleared her face from her hair, took her hand in his and began to stroke it carefully. As he did so her coat opened and a letter and his golden treasure could be seen. "My, my, what treasures you carry... what are you, a thief?" He whispered reaching for it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Wow, I dídn't really expected this to get any readers at all. Thanks to you all. And thanks for the lovely review, shadow of eyes. Sorry that it takes me so long to update, I'll be working on it, I promise. I know the years are wrong (with the real Red Jack and with Kuroshitsuji also), you may take them just as an orientation in the storyline._

_London 1880_

As the night approached the Undertaker was still sitting by the stranger's side as she didn't decide to wake up. He looked at the treasure and the letter she carried. Would it be very rude of him to open the letter before she wakes? Maybe not, but it could be that the letter was not meant for him. It could also be, that it was just e.g. some kind of love letter for a man that was very special to this woman. A very lucky man. But his feeling told him that it wasn't and that there was no man like this in her life at the moment.

_If she could just open that golden eyes of hers..._, he thought again holding her hand in his.

As the last light vanished he decided to light a candle. Soon the whole room was filled with the dimmed light of white wax candles which were normally used for funerals.

The Undertaker took his seat again and reached for her hand as her eyes unsteadily started to open.

After she noted his present in the dim lighted room her eyes widened again in horror and she shrieked back to the headpiece of the coffin she lay in.

Her reaction made him sad. So he wanted to bright up the situation a little. "Did you sleep well, my love?" he asked, what scared her even more.

"Please, could you stop behaving like I am some kind of an ugly monster? Because I'm not." He said a little sulkily.

Suddenly he heard a high voiced but relieved laughter sounding almost like some kind of melody to him. _What would I give to hear that again..._, he thought. Almost astonished from the sound he just sat there and looked at the woman before him, sitting right up in a coffin. _If the situation was another this could be very romantic..._.

"Could you tell me the joke? I didn't have a good laugh for almost a week now." he told her, only making her laugh harder.

As soon as she finished laughing ( at least five minutes later). He asked her "So, Miss Happy, what are you doing here? Did you came to my shop just to fall unconscious or is there a special reason behind it?"

It took a moment for his guest to speak up. "Yes, there is a special reason to it. I was sent here as a courier of Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I should bring you these things back." She showed him his jewelery and the letter. He was far to surprised by her refined way of speech to react.

After a minute or so, the Undertaker wake up from his trance-like state.

The woman before him had not moved an inch, but he could see in her eyes that her emotions were trembling. A Half of her mind wanted to just jump up and flee this strange situation and the rest could not decide whether it should make it itself as small as possible out of extreme fear, start an interested conversation or follow the glint of amusement in her golden irises and start laughing again.

Taking the initiative he abruptly stood up and offered her his right hand. "Sorry, Miss, that I made you feel uncomfortable. Well, well, we did not even introduce ourselves, did we? My name is Adrian Crevan, but most people just call me Undertaker. What is your name, if I may ask?"

She seemed to think about it for a minute or so, but then just shrugged her shoulders. "My name is Akiko, and before you ask, I don't have a last name."

Taken by surprise the Undertaker flashed her a grin and said nonchalantly "How comes?". Her eyes hardened and suddenly he was feeling uncomfortable. "I won't tell you. Why should I ?", "Because I'm so nice and cute?", he tried but failed to make a doll-like face miserably. Akiko tried hardly but could not hold back a stifled laugh. "Okay", she managed to say between giggles, "I will tell you, but you have to promise me something.". "Just so you know, I'd promise everything.", he said a little too fast for his own taste.

_A Field in Great Britain not far from London 1885_

Zuko woke up from a dull pain in his head. Before he managed to open his eyes he noticed the changes around him. _It worked, _he thought, _it really worked._

He opened his eyes and saw a world which was not his own. It was completely different, yet so similar in some ways.

He saw he was sitting in a field, but no rice was growing here. Something like grass, but golden like the sun. A small path led from away from the field and into a wood, but there were trees growing like he had never seen before. Behind the wood black smoke emerged, but it did not smell like a fire was burning.

Next to him his friends and family laid in the grass, all unconscious.

His father came, much to every ones surprise, up with bombarding him with letters from prison every day, each of them saying he shall let him come, saying it would be his last wish for all his life, till he finally agreed.

His mother came with them, no matter how hard her children protested, saying she wanted to see her firstborn daughter again.

Azula was coming with them in chains, even though she promised to not do anything.

And of course the Gaang came too, mostly because they wanted to see what Zuko's other sister was like.

Slowly Aang opened his eyes. Rubbing his head he asked "Where exactly are we?". "I don't have any idea." Zuko answered. "Then I really hope this sister of yours is somewhere nearby.". Sokka had clearly awoken.

When everyone was awake they discussed what was now to do.

Aang decided, he would meditate right here, maybe some spirit knew how they could come home again (maybe even stay conscious while doing so).

Zuko and Sokka were quick to say that they would follow the path to whatever thing was smoking back there and be back by the evening. Toph hastily went with them.

Katara and Ursa made up a campsite, Katara watching whenever Ozai or Azula were moving an inch.

When the light started to dim they finally found something to talk about: "What shall we eat?"

_The forest path 1885_

All of them started to get grumpy, not only Zuko. They walked this _stupid _path for at least two hours and could not see anything but wood. Suddenly Toph jumped and shouted "There's a building!". All of them hurried over in her direction. Near the end of the forest was a big house. It was made out of red stones with a white material between them. On it's roof there where high chimneys, from there was a part of the black smoke emerging. The other part was from various buildings similar to the first one, all settled near a river.

Sokka wanted to run up to the river and drink from the water, but when he came near he saw that the water was brown and thick and there was a foul smell emerging from it.

With a loud "Ehw!" he shrieked back.

Meanwhile Zuko and Toph agreed to fix on the more material things and headed towards the house. The door was not locked and as suddenly a loud noise was heard from within they hurried inside to fight whatever danger was in there. Inside there was a big machine and hundreds of people working on it. The people looked poor and sick. A single fat but well-clothed man was shouting at them from a high balcony. He was shouting that they should work faster, harder etc.

Apparently no-one noticed them storming in. Silently they agreed to just go outside again.


	3. Chapter 3

_A Field near London 1885_

All of them started to get grumpy, they could not deny it. Hunger was an unwelcomed feeling in this new world, where they did not know what was eatable at all, they thought.

The three Royals worried over their Akiko and Katara was feeling a little unnerved by this sudden glimpse of family-loving. When she was eventually going to scream at them they heard an angry voice from behind. It said something like "Dammn'd s'ns o' b'tches! Seddin' up a f***ing camp in my precious field! I'll teach you some manners, a****es!"

They all needed no further explanations and quickly shot the camp down to follow Zuko, Toph and Sokka. Aang was not happy about being wakened from his meditations, but he understood the reason and quickly followed.

_The Undertaker's Shop 1885_

It was half past then when she opened her eyes. She should be at work for one and a half hour by now. Okay, her husband was her boss and he did not mind at all, but she minded for herself, there was work to be done and there was no time to be lazy if she did not want to hurry.

She swung her legs out of the black sheets and dressed herself. Fixing her hair in a messed up bun she hurried downstairs. On the last step she almost tripped but was caught up by strong arms. "Slept well, love~?".

"Why didn't you wake me up? Now I'm late and there is so much I need to do today and...", she was stopped by a finger touching her lips. "No, there is no work for you today, love~", " How would you know?" she asked, angered by being treated like a child. He laid an arm around her waist and this way led her to the crimson sofa in the back of the shop, "I know, love, because I did your work this morning, or most of it. The rest will follow later.~" He tried to lean in for a kiss, but failed because of her strict and unamused face. "My, my, honey, you look even more beautiful when you're angry, but why is that?", he tried, "Did you just say that you don't need my work at all?", cold sweat was running down his spine now. "Darling,..." he started, but was cut off, "You did not need all those years I worked for you at all? Then why did you even hire me at first? Just because I'm pretty, just because you wanted to f… to sleep with me?!" her voice raised with every letter and the last sentence was practically screamed. He tried one last time, "Honey, don't you agitate yourself, think of our baby…" he touched her over the last weeks unseen, but now slightly visible belly, but she just screamed, "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS AGAIN!". Afterward she stormed off crying.

The Undertaker sighed and stood up. For a few minutes he just stood and stared at the place she had been. Then he heard someone in front of the main door.

With a forced grin he leaned outside and hung a sign at the door "Closed". Towards the butler and the boy before he said "Sorry, we have a little personal crisis. Please try again later."

Afterward he closed the door and thought about how he should go up to her. She was crying, crying because of him, because of his behavior. He totally did not wanted this situation to ever happen, but of course, like anytime, she was absolutely right. He did hire her because he thought her pretty….and hurt, and somehow unsure, but sweet. He did hire her because he did not want her to go out again, to be safe within his reach. Somehow back then he was sure, if she went out again she would die sooner or later and he did not want her dead. And now she did not want to see him. He thought for a while about it, hearing her crying slightly from the bedroom upstairs.

After thinking about it he started to write a letter and pack some things.


	4. Chapter 4

_London 1885_

The first thing she noticed when she stopped crying was the change of light, it already started to darken outside. She laid on the bed and thought. How could she possibly go back down again, after everything she said. _Screamed_, she added, _you screamed at the man you love, the father of your child, but he did not do anything but doing your work, so you can rest. _

She covered her face with her hands and cried out to the ceiling, "I'm terrible! Such a fool like me shouldn't be allowed to be!". With a deep sigh she stood up from the bed and looked in the mirror. She looked like a ghost, pale with loose strains of hair almost covering her face, red eyes from crying and thin, at least for a pregnant woman. Akiko straightened he dress, fixed her hair, it had to go through as it was. Sighing again she opened the door and silently prepared herself for the apology she owed to him.

Slowly, careful not to trip again she went downstairs, expecting him to be in the front of the shop or with his customers. But as everything remained silent she felt a little bit more nervous. The shop was empty and the door was closed, she leaned out of it and saw the "Closed"-sign. _I must have really hurt him…, _she thought sadly.

Akiko then went to the "guest rooms" to see if her husband was there, but he was not. As she searched the whole building she go aware of the fact that he left her and sadly almost crying walked back into the front shop. There she saw the letter, sealed with red wax, addressed to her. It was his handwriting, no doubt. She opened the letter and had to stabilize herself on the counter to not fall to her knees like someone had delivered her a death blow.

The content of the letter was written with black ink, he told her that she was absolutely right, about what she said about him hiring her back then, but she should know that he loved her, no matter what and that it would be cared for her and the child. But she should feel like she was an unmarried woman if she wanted to date someone or even remarry, he would not claim his rights. He understood her in everything she said and therefore chose to leave her alone, she should have the house and she could rent the shop to somebody or even sell it if she wanted to. He wrote that she should not worry about him, he would be somewhere, but he did not want to disturb her with his unimportant problems. He then wrote about she being a far too wonderful woman for him and that she only deserved the best… As a last sentence he added another "I love you", but a tear had blurred the writing.

After she read the letter she gasped for air and read it two times again until she believed it. Afterward she sank to the bottom and cried again.

On another end of the city Zuko and the rest of the group finally agreed to search for some person ruling this strange country and ask for help. He had to admit, the proposal came from his father.

So they walked among the people clothed in often brownish, strange clothing., trying to find someone standing out.

And finally they found one. A man went around the next corner clothed in black with a black helmet and silver on it. Aang tried to do the first move. "Uhm, sorry, mister? Can you help us? We are searching some kind of King who is ruling this land."

Suspiciously the Bobby looked down at the little monk. Then he answered with a snaring voice, "Why do you search for a King? We have a queen that is better than any King before or ever after. She lives in Buckingham Palace in the city center, just follow this rout", he pointed to a wide street that ended far in the distance, "But I highly doubt you will receive an audience."

Happily Aang beamed, "Thank you, Mister!", "It's officer, you know?", but they were following the street already.

Unexpectedly they really got to dine with the Queen of this so called Great Britain this day. She was and elderly woman, going by the name of Victoria. She talked with them for two hours or so, she was really interested in their world and how the two worlds could profiteer from each other, especially in "chinese-looking stuff" and porcelain, before they could manage to change the subject towards their sister. She shortly gave them a letter for some "Earls of Phantomhive", and said he knew what to do once he saw it. The Queen of Great Britain ordered one of her butlers, Lord Charles Grey, to take them to this Earl's estate.

After another three hours they arrived at the surprisingly young Earl's place. When he saw the Queen's letter he finally agreed to help them and called Sebastian, his butler, to take all of them back to the city. The Gaang looked at each other suspiciously, except Sokka, who found this place even more spectacular than the Buckingham Palace, "because of the Mystery-Atmosphere all around".


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Sorry for the ton of spelling mistakes I made in the last updates, but I have a new laptop and the keyboard is much smaller than before. I try to catch every mistake before the chapter goes out, but apparently I have to admit that I caught only a few. _

_Anyway I have a question to you, dear readers… Are you still out there? I don't receive any reviews :( But as I'm writing this for myself as well, here is the next chapter, please review, thanks ;)_

_London 1885_

As they sat in the carriage the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel, explained that he would consolidate an informant in London who would might know about Akiko. He strengthened that he would know for sure if she died, even if especially Ursa did not like the thought that her daughter could be dead.

When they arrived at the Undertakers shop they all saw the "Closed"-Sign outside and looked at each other suspiciously. Ciel shot Sebastian a glare and he knocked. He knocked a second and a third time then he stopped and turned to Ciel. "Should I….?", the butler asked, but the Earl only shook his head, "Maybe the neighbors know something. I don't want to anger him by ruining his beloved shop completely.".

A few steps led from the street to a miraculously white front door settled in the same building as the Undertaker's shop. Sebastian was sent out to knock again.

After a few seconds someone quickly opened the door, but staggered backwards when she saw who was out there, or not out there.

Sebastian surveyed her from the top to the bottom of her shoes. A normally neat woman, but her eyes red from crying and in her gaze almost madness from searching. Her hair was falling down unkempt to her shoulders and the dress she wore looked as if it was worn the last week straight. But he noticed other things as well. Her amber, almost golden eyes, the pale skin and raven black hair.

He was standing almost in the doorway so the others could not see her. He addressed her carefully, "Good evening, Ms….", but was cut off by a harsh, "Mrs.", "Alright Mrs...", "Crevan.", she slowly added. He attempted to speak, but was interrupted again, "What do you want, Demon?". That made him jump. He lost his composure, the demonic fire in his eyes glowed up and with venom in his voice he asked, "How would you know, who I really am, human?" at the last word he snapped at her. She did not draw back. "I know, because my husband told me about you years before. Now, what business drives you here?", she almost snapped back.

He cocked his head, seemed to think for a moment and then said loudly, "I don't think we need the Undertaker here. Would you please step out of your door, Mrs Crevan?".

She was unsure of what to do for a moment, but then took a heart and stepped out in the glowing evening sun.

She recognized her parents and siblings in an instant and wondered how they got there. She also wondered about Zuko's scar and her father and mother's so not royal appearance, not to mention Azula's chains. It took a moment for all of the other family members to recognize her as well. Just as Ursa gasped for air and ran up to her daughter the others suddenly reminded her.

She hugged her eldest daughter tightly but the other woman did not return the hug, instead she shoved her mother away and glared at her forcefully. "I don't want any of this to happen. Go. I have my own problems to deal with, I don't need you here.", Akiko said coldly.

While the others jumped back at this reaction, Ursa looked at her sadly and cupped her daughter's cheeks with her hands like she did when Akiko was a little girl. She took a closer look at her daughter's current state and without another word led her inside the house.

Inside Akiko led her to a soft, crimson couch in the back rooms of the shop. When they arrived she collapsed on it and crying she began to tell her mother everything. "Shhh…", Ursa soothed her, "he will come back. You'll see, give him a day and he will be back.", "How would you know? You don't know him at all.", Akiko argued. But Ursa just said, "Because moms always know things like that. You'll see soon for yourself.", she laid a hand on her daughter's stomach, "Now, how about we let you two get some rest, huh ?"

She brought her daughter upstairs and tucked her in. "Now sleep, I will let your siblings be here in case you wake up, okay?", but her daughter was already fast asleep.

When she went outside again night had arrived and the whole crowd was standing out,still unsure of what to do or even say, so Ursa took the lead.

She ordered Zuko , Azula and the rest of the Gaang to remain at this house, they could go inside, but if they'd wake Akiko she would maybe remember of the venom she used for Azulon.

As Ozai was still standing there with a blank expression she took his hand like thy were young again and turned to the tall butler, "Would you please show us where our son-in-law is currently staying?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Please Review, Thanks!_

The butler led Ursa and Ozai back to the carriage. They drove for nearly one hour. As they stopped they saw a really poor quarter.

The butler went straight to one of the doors. It was a small hotel. They followed inside and the butler spoke with a man behind the counter. Then he walked into one of the upper floors and stopped in front of a small door. The rooms had to be tiny, there could not be enough room for a living, even hardly for a bed.

Sebastian knocked. No reaction. Sebastian knocked again and this time he called for the Undertaker.

"What?!", came out of the door. Seconds later the door was open and the Undertaker glared at the butler. He wore a simple white shirt and dirty black trousers, he visibly starved since their last meeting, Sebastian thought.

"What do you want?", he almost snapped at the butler. Sebastian smiled back at him, took a step back and gestured towards Ursa and Ozai, "Your parents-in-law wanted to see you, that's all.". In the next moment the demon was pinned to the wall.

"What did you do to Akiko?", suddenly Sebastian was afraid. The death scythe was not there, but he did not doubt, Adrian Crevan would find a way to kill him without it if he wanted. "Nothing.", he choked out.

The Undertaker felt small hands on his shoulder and arm, "Let go of him.", Ursa said, "please.".

In an instant Sebastian fell to the floor and the Undertaker turned to his mother-in-law, "You must be Lady Ursa,", he bowed, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Sorry for, uhm, basically everything around.", he chuckled and Ursa too giggled. Then he looked at her questioningly, "Why are you here?", he asked her.

"We visited my daughter and she looked terrible.",

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.", he said almost silently.

"She waited for you, longed for your return the whole time. "

"Really?", he said a little too fast to be not emotionally attached.

"Yes. She did not sleep for the most of the nights, neither did she eat enough."

"She seemed pretty done with me when I left."

"She told me. Let me tell you, mood swings like this are pretty normal when a woman is pregnant. Now come on. We get you back home and I'll cook something, you look as thin as bamboo."

As Akiko awoke the next morning she turned in her bed only to find it empty. She sighed and cuddled deeper in her cushion, she missed him dearly and her bed was so soft, she won't come out until he was back, she decided.

With closed eyes she heard the door open, but she did not care to lift her eyelids. She heard the person come in and take a seat on the armchair that always in one corner of their bedroom, she never knew why, but her husband loved this thing. The person sighed, and she immediately knew the voice. Akiko sat up in an instant and crawled to the other end of the bed. There she got up and seated herself on him holding his face in her hands, "You're back.", she smiled.

The Undertaker smiled back at her, "I was not sure if you'd still want me back."

"Of course I do", she kissed him.

He pulled back when she started to kiss his neckline, "Your whole family is outside, it is ten o'clock in the morning and everyone is waiting for us to come out. We shouldn't..."

"Why not? They waited years, they can wait longer."

"Akiko, Darling, please. They will hear everything."

"Oh, that is an argument.", she kissed him one last time before sh slowly stood up. He watched her dress up and a part of him scolded the other one for not taking her offer.

When she was properly dressed she took his arm and they walked out of the room like a royal couple on their wedding walks out onto the balcony of Buckingham Palace. Standing in the floor she cuddled herself sleepily into his shoulder and he laid an arm around her waist, kissing her hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Aang sat at the kitchen table in the Undertaker's house, his face buried in his hands. He had no idea how they should return to their home world.

The Undertaker joined him. "Why are you sad, young Avatar?"

"I have no idea how we should return home… Wait! How do you know that I'm the Avatar, we did not tell you, did we?"

"No, indeed you did not. But I know nevertheless, and maybe I have a solution for your problem."

"Sorry, I didn't get it. Why do you know.", the Undertaker laughed loudly. When he finished he told him, "Listen, matey. Do you see my eyes?"

"Yes, they're green and are that t-two irises?"

"Exactly. This tells that someone is a shinigami, the monks told you about us, didn't they?"

"Y-Yes."

"So, I think I can help you. Come on, let's go!", the black clothed man pointed in the direction of the stairs and the cellar below his shop. Hesitantly Aang stood up and followed, he did not wanted to trust a shinigami, even if he wanted to trust this man.

The deeper they went, the darker it was. Once the Undertaker stopped in the middle of one stairway and Aang nearly fell into him. The silvery haired man only giggled and took a candle out of a small shelf. He lit it up and Aang saw a lot of books into much bigger shelves as well as desks and comfy chairs.

"What are these books?", he asked.

"Cinematic Records. Memories of different lives. Each of these books holds the soul of a deceased human."

"Are these all Cinematic Records of the universe?", they looked a lot to the little monk.

The Undertaker just laughed, "No, no, my friend. These are just a small part, the few ones I borrowed from our great library in the heavenly fields."

"I've got another question."

"Go ahead, ask. Only if you ask you can get an answer. And I won't let you pay my usual fee, I promise."

"Good, when every soul is taken by you and your fellows, then how am I to reborn over and over again in the avatar-circle ?"

"I thought you would ask that. Listen, matey, your soul is very rare, precious, like a certain angel would say, or delicious, like a demon would say. You are the only soul we never laid a hand on, we never get the mission to collect your soul, so we don't and even the demons don't touch it. But there is a rumor..."

"What rumor?"

"I don't know exactly, and we both will not live long enough to know the full truth, but there is the rumor spread in between the shinigami that in a few generations the avatar-circle will stop and we will have to fight with the demons over your soul. It says you'd really die after your future selves would commit sins. But as I already told you, I don't know exactly.", in fact Adrian knew exactly, he was told about it by the angels back when he was a regular shinigami. It would be one of his family, one of his grand- or great-grandchildren. They would use his special death scythe. The angels told only him, because he was the only shinigami who would pass on such a power. Enough power to defend one of the oldest and probably strongest souls ever, and collect it. But he did not want to tell the little Avatar, he could come up with the idea of killing him and Akiko to prevent the shinigami from "killing" him, even if that was not what they did.

Aang sat down in one of the comfy chairs and the Undertaker searched a nearby bookshelf. After a few minutes he found what he searched for. He pulled it out and laid it on a coffee table between Aang's chair and another one, in which he sat.

"What is that?", Aang asked curiously.

"This is the cinematic record of one of my direct ancestors. He used the same death scythe I use today."

"Wow, can I look at it too?"

"You will see t soon enough. But listen,", he opened the book and read out loud, "he wrote: 'Today I was able to speak to Avatar Nang Chen. We stayed in contact over a few weeks, using the spirit world as medium to talk. Finally we came up with the solution for our problem. If we can combine our powers it should work out and we can establish a portal between the worlds and constantly keep up the contact. Avatar Nang Chen entered in the Avatar state and I used the bookmark to stabilize her and let her appear in the library. Then I used my death scythe to cut in her cinematic record, which is really heavy, and a portal materialized in both worlds. It may sound easy, but it takes a lot of power. Afterward we needed two whole days of sleep.

An angel told me the portal was to be closed for another five-hundred years, but it would be reopened by the next air nomad avatar and a shinigami from my family. If that is the case they will be reading this,", the Undertaker giggled," so, if you read this my good fellows, do as I say and repeat the exact ceremony as we did. It is definitely worth it, Avatar Nang Chen and I had deeper conversations afterward and if you don't want to know all the naughty details you better stop reading, son.'", the Undertaker laughed out loudly, while Aang was blushing wildly.


End file.
